


Hiding

by excusemymind



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adore and Courtney are dating but no else knows, they are doing BOTS together and it's really hard to keep hiding it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a request from a friend of mine from tumblr, and I used some actual real life events. Let me know what you thoughts on this pairing and/or this work, I would love to know if I made someone else fall for a new ship! Till next Sunday xx

This is it, they were finally all together to start the BOTS Tour. The rehearsals were fun, but now was showtime. Danny walked around and greeted his friends, that were going to be sharing the bus, the stage and a couple of months with him. He loved doing this tour and had great moments and memories that he would keep forever. He couldn’t hide his excitement to start it again, and when he spotted Shane, he can`t control the little squeal that escaped his throat.

“Court!” Danny said and made his way through the people until he reached Shane, that had a happy smile on his face as he heard his name. He bounced on his spot as Danny came closer and soon his arms were around him.

“Daniela!” Shane greeted him and squeezed Danny a little more on their hug.

“I`m so excited,” Danny said when they parted. 

“Me too,” Shane said. “And I’m doing more shows than the last tour.” 

“It’s so good to have you here.” Danny said and he could swear he saw Shane blush.

The minutes went by and more people came in, all of them talking and laughing. The rehearsal seemed more like a meeting and they all went to get ready in a great mood. Their first show went great and they looked forward to the next shows. 

Now they were going to have a bus life, crossing the Europe on this temporary house. Everyone settled in and on the road, they reunited at the little living area and Shane talked for a while with his tour buddies. But there was one face missing between them.

When Danny woke up, everyone was already up and he dragged himself out of his bunk, with a strange feeling he quite couldn’t tell exactly.

“Hi,” “Good morning,” “There she is,” “Well, hello sleeping beauty,” was all that Danny heard once he went downstairs, and everyone was awake and active and doing too much for him to handle. He walked to the nearest empty spot and hid his face on Brian’s neck.

“Give her one hour, she’s not totally functional yet,” Brian said with a serious tone, that only lasted a second before he blasted in a laughter.

And one hour later Danny was talking and laughing with friends, Shane was across the bus and Danny winked at him. They arrived after two hours.

Danny was sharing the dressing room with Shane and Jason, he took advantage of Jason’s absence and closed the door, leaving him and Shane alone.

“That was weird,” Danny said and stepped away from the door, walking into Shane’s direction.

“What was weird?” Shane asked while he glued his eyebrows.

“Not sleeping with you.” Danny said as he wrapped his arms around Shane and placed kisses on his neck and shoulders. “I know the bunk is not big but it felt so big and empty.”

“I know.” Shane said and turned around in his chair, he looked at Danny for a second before he cut off the distance between them. 

He kissed Danny’s lips lightly, and then gave him a peck on the lips a little longer, the next one they didn’t parted. Danny held his face with both hands on the side and tasted the lips he wanted so bad. Shane opened his mouth, inviting him, and Danny deepened the kiss, craving for more touch.

Shane stood up and their bodies were pressed against each other now. He gripped on Danny’s waist, holding him tight as Danny started to give him kisses over his jawline, neck and collar bone. Danny pulled his hair and sucked on his neck, biting it just as he liked and Shane’s moan got caught up on his throat as someone knocked on the door.

They immediately let go of each other and took some steps back, “Come in,” they said at the same time. Danny had a smug smile on his face while Shane clearly didn’t looked happy for the interruption.

It was Jason.

“What’s wrong?” He said as he stepped in and noticed something weird in the air. “Did I interrupted something?”

“Oh, no.” Shane said, siting back on his chair and focusing on his makeup.

“The fuck you mean, girl? It’s all good.” Was Danny’s answer as he proceed to get ready.

“Alright…” Jason said, not convinced at all. “So, after the show me and Jinkxy want to go out, I think Sharon is joining us, are you guys on?”

“Sure, sounds fun.” Danny said.

“Pandora and I will explore the city tomorrow morning, just walk around you know,” Shane said. “But next time maybe, have fun you guys.”

“We gonna get some guys!” Jason said excited and Shane looked at Danny through the mirror with one eyebrow done up.

“Yeah,” Danny said smiling, “We’re gonna get some guys.”

Jason turned around to look for his clothes and Shane threw a empty eye shadow at Danny.

Another amazing show done, and some of them went back to the bus. The next day when Shane was leaving with Pandora, he saw Danny sleeping like a stone on his bunk, they sure had fun last night. He leaned in to press a quick kiss on his head before he left.

At that afternoon they were in the road again, not for long this time. Everyone were sitting together in the couch, in a very rare silence, too busy on their phones.

“The next city we stop, I’ll need some pizza.” Danny said.

“I was starting to think that you were never going to say that.” Jerrick mocked him and everyone laughed.

“Fuck off!” Danny defended himself.

♦

“Look guys, I just brought Adore for dinner.” Shane said and showed the place then Danny`s face, he was snapchatting this moment.

“And I got weed!” Danny said as he blew the smoke on the camera.

They entered the place and Shane sat by the table in the back near the window, while Danny ordered his pizza. He walked over Shane when he was done, and sat by his side.

Shane instantly leaned in to kiss Danny, they were never alone, and they had to watch their moves all the time so the other queens wouldn’t suspect anything. It was fun to play hiding, most of the time.

Danny smiled between the kiss, he missed having Shane’s body next to him as much as the other boy did. Or maybe even more. Shane bite Danny’s bottom lip while his hands went under his shirt, touching the hot body.

“Babe,” Danny said with his mouth still against Shane’s.

“When are we gonna stay at a hotel?” Shane asked, pouting.

“Soon, I hope.” Danny said with an evil smile, then the bell rang. 

Back to the bus to hit the road, Danny was in his bunk, with the lights off and his curtain open, his phone lighting up his face.

“Make some room for me,” Shane said as he walked on the tiny hall. Danny smiled and pushed his body back to make some space for Shane.

“What’s up, baby?” Danny said as Shane laid by his side.

Danny had let go of his phone and the two of them laid there in completely comfortable silence. Shane realized Danny was sleepy, but he stayed there with him. The dark, comfy place, warm body and breathing next to him made him relax. He moved closer to Danny, who placed his arms around Shane and kissed his forehead, he felt his perfume and took a deep breath, falling asleep right after that.

Shane woke up with Danny’s head laying on his chest, a leg over his body and his arms wrapped around him. He didn’t meant to sleep on Danny’s bunk. Not with the curtain open. He heard giggles coming from downstairs and he wondered the damage of that.

He slowly untangled himself from Danny, trying his best to not wake him up, and he went down the stairs, where everyone looked at him as he stepped in.

“Morning guys,” Shane said naturally, but stopped on his way when he saw all eyes on him. “What?”

“Shane and Danny, sitting in a tree…” Aaron started.

“K-i-s-s-i-n-g!” Jerrick sang.

“Oh, come on, guys!” Shane said with an eye roll.

“First comes love, then comes marriage,” Michelle joined.

“We are friends, everyone knows that.” Shane tried to ignore them.

“Of course,” Pandora said.

“If you say so…” Aaron said with a shrug.

“Right,” Jerrick said, fake nodding.

“I’ll sleep with Violet next time then, so you all can stop that.” Shane said.

“Fuck no, bitch. These bunks are way too small for me to share.” Jason said and everyone laughed.

“Hey, guys.” Said a half awake Danny. “What’s all that laugh?”

Brian emerged from the bathroom and stood beside Danny, with a offended face.

“When were you gonna tell us? I thought we were friends, like family, sisters.” He said.

“What are you talking about?” Danny said, confused.

“This!” Brian picked up his phone and handed it to Danny, it was a picture of Danny and Shane all tangled together sleeping on the bunk.

Danny felt like he froze for a bit and Shane remained in silence the whole time.

“So…?” Danny said, it didn’t proved anything. “What was that supposed to mean?”

“You guys are fucking, aren’t you?” Brian said, “Fucking in the fucking bunks with the curtains open. Honestly, I am surprised you two could move. But next time get a room, this is gross.”

“No, we are not!” Danny said, hoping they would believe him.

“Okay.” Brian said with a shrug, walking upstairs, leaving Danny and Shane standing there with all eyes on them.

They arrived in Manchester a bit earlier than they expected, so they got some time to do whatever.

“I wanna go shopping, I think I will buy a shoe,” Shane said. “Anyone want to come?”

“I will take some beauty nap, thank you very much.” Jerrick said.

“I guess I could look for jelly’s number 15,” Brian said. “You, come with us.” he had pointed to Danny.

Entering various stores with the most weird products, they tried most of them. They finally stopped by a shoe store and Shane tried a pair of heels.

“I like how weird everybody is looking at you,” Danny said as Shane walked showing his shoes. “Yaaas girl, where do you get those heels?”

It was an amazing show, and at the finale act, everyone was happy and full of energy. They all lined up together and walked to the front of the stage, and Adore was way too close to the edge. When the confetti shot exploded, it went straight on her face. She lost a bit of equilibrium and walked away right after, with both hands on her face. Someone of the crew came to help her to went backstage and check on her.

While on stage, everyone didn’t know exactly what happened. Michelle kept the presentations, asking off mic if Adore was fine. Michelle announced her, even with her off stage and people cheered. Adore walked a bit after, fine apparently, and Michelle quickly check on her. Luckily for Adore, she was wearing sunglasses, so it didn’t got too serious.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Courtney asked as they walked to their dressing room. “You should see a doctor, just to be sure.”

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” Adore said but Courtney still looked worried. Adore gave her a peck on the lips and she smiled, a bit more relaxed.

“I’m going out with Violet, do you wanna come?” Courtney asked.

“Oh no, I will just enjoy like, a proper bed, in a hotel room.” Adore said. “Don’t know when that will happen again.”

“Sounds like fun,” Courtney said to pick on her.

“You know it will be, I’ll have pizza and watch some horror movies, that’s my thing.” Adore said, that’s all what she wanted right now.

The night out with Jason was fun, Shane maybe had one too many drinks and couldn’t find his hotel bedroom when they got back. He walked in the hall of the hotel and it all looked the same, didn’t matter where he turned. He knocked on a door he knew it was safe.

“I can’t find my room.” Shane said when the door opened, he pouted and walked in.

“Good thing you have mine.” Danny said and closed the door behind him.

“Right?” Shane said with a drunkish smile.

“Come here.” Danny said and Shane took the steps until he was in front of Danny, close enough to feel his breathing. Danny raised Shane’s chin with his finger, making him look at his eyes. Shane did, and they stared at each other for a long second until Danny’s eyes drifted to Shane’s lips.

Danny slowly passed his thumb into Shane’s lips, that parted at the contact and the reaction it caused on his body. Shane closed his eyes and Danny smiled, leaning forward. Danny placed his arms around Shane’s waist, pulling him closer and left no distance between them.

Shane held on Danny’s hair as the kiss got needier, it has been so long that Shane’s body is desperate. Danny moved his hands down, grabbing Shane’s ass and pulling him up, Shane quickly wrapped his legs around Danny’s waist.

Danny walked them until the bed, he sat on the edge of it as Shane devoured his mouth and urgently took his shirt off. He lifted his arms and they broke the kiss, Shane took his shirt off right after and their mouths meet again.

Shane rolled his hips on Danny’s lap, earning a moan between their kiss. He was hard and he could feel that Danny was too. Danny bite his neck as Shane pressed his ass against his crotch, he sucked it and left a trail of love bites. He put one arm around Shane and rolled over him, Danny kissed him one last time in his mouth, and then he kissed Shane’s body, all the way down.

Danny undid the button and pulled down Shane’s pants along with his underwear, and he took the rest of his clothes.

“You’re so beautiful, baby.” Danny said as he took a look at Shane’s body.

Shane blushed and smiled, he loved how Danny praised and kissed him.

“Do you know how hard it is to keep my hands off of you?” Danny said looking at Shane, and then placed a soft kiss on his inner thigh. “Don’t you miss me?”

“I do.” Shane said, his breathing faster than before.

“Do you?” Danny bite Shane’s thigh. “What do you miss, exactly?”

“I miss your mouth, I miss feeling you inside me, I-” Shane got speechless, Danny gave him a kiss on the tip of his throbbing dick, making Shane lose his train of thought.

Danny licked the length, the familiar taste of Shane made him harder. He took the tip on his mouth and sucked it slowly, then he went all the way in. Shane’s hands were on his hair, pulling it and pressing his face against his crotch. Danny smiled proudly and moved his head up and down on Shane’s cock, he loved the sound of his moans.

He heard Shane’s breathing got faster and the grip on his hair got tighter, Danny knew exactly the final move to make him come, but right now wasn’t the time yet.

With a final kiss on the tip, Danny moved up, over Shane, and the blushed blonde groaned frustrated. Danny kissed him, and Shane wanted to show him how bad he wanted him. He placed his hands on Danny’s shoulders, pushing him off a bit and rolled over him.

“I like that view.” Danny said as Shane sat on his lap. He rested his hands on Shane’s thighs, and Shane looked like someone with some plans on his mind.

“Close your eyes.” Shane said after he leaned down and gave Danny a sweet kiss.

Danny covered his eyes with his hands and felt the weight on his lap gone, he could hear the foot steps and a noise here and there, nothing that would reveal precisely what Shane was doing.

He heard the steps get closer, and felt a little movement on the bed, Shane’s warm thighs against his again.

“Take your hands off but keep your eyes shut for now.” Shane said and Danny did as he was told.

Shane poured the lube on his two fingers and spread on his asshole, he put one finger in carefully and moved it inside him a bit. He aligned himself with Danny’s dick and slowly slide onto it, biting his bottom lip to hold back his moan.

“Fuck.” Danny moaned once Shane had all of his cock inside him. He gripped on Shane’s waist as he started to move, just slow enough to make Danny go mad.

He opened his eyes and Shane was looking at him the whole time, the look on his face made Danny wants to fuck him mercilessly. Shane rolled his hips when he moved down, and felt Danny’s nails dig into his hips.

Shane moved faster, Danny filled every part of him and his body was on the verge, he wanted but he couldn’t help to want to feel Danny like that for as long as he could. Danny held him still and moved harder, deep into Shane, causing his body to shiver as he hit his inside spot.

A tear fell from Shane’s eyes as Danny hit him there again and again, and he came. His cum spilled all over Danny’s stomach, and he felt his hole being filled with Danny’s.

They were both trying to catch back their breath and Shane stood right there, in the same place, with Danny still inside him. When Shane opened his eyes, Danny had that beautiful smile on his face. One hand that was still holding Shane by the hips went lose, with the tip of his finger Danny caught the droplets on his stomach, brought it to his mouth, licked and swallowed, tasting Shane.

Shane slowly pulled up, out of Danny’s lap, and laid by his side.

“I think we should have sex right now for all the times that we will want to do it but we will not be able to.” Danny said after a while, and they both laughed.

“Actually, that’s not a bad idea.” Shane said. “But give me five minutes.”

“‘Mkay,” Danny said lazily, he turned to his side and gave Shane a tender kiss. “I’ll get clean up.”

Danny walked to the bathroom and got a wash cloth, cleaning the remainings on his body while he looked at himself in the mirror. When he was done, he turned the shower on and called for Shane but not a single sound came. 

He entered the shower and let the water run through his body. Bubbles formed as he passed the soap on and fresh memories played into his mind. He was hard again. He closed his eyes and let the water hit face as if it could wash the images on his head away, but it didn’t. When he opened his eyes again Shane was stepping in.

“I was just thinking about you.” Danny said.

“Oh, I can see that.” Shane answered, walking under the shower and got wet too, he kissed Danny and pressed him against the wall, then he got into his knees.

Shane held Danny’s cock and stroked it slowly, he sucked the tip while he kept his hands moving. Closing his eyes, Shane took all of Danny’s length into his mouth, he proceed to move back slowly, teasing the other boy. He moved his tongue in circles and up and down, taking him fully and stroking his cock.

Danny pulled Shane by his hair and he felt the moan on his cock. He pushed Shane’s head all the way down and held him in that position for a bit, his cock pulsing on Shane’s throat. He pulled back and smiled at the sight of a flushed Shane, breathing heavily and with a string of saliva on his chin.

That was so sexy, so intense and full of lust. Quickly, Danny held Shane by one arm, pulled him up and turned him around, pressing his pretty face against the wall. He kissed behind Shane’s ear, sucked into the crook of his neck. Shane raised his ass and rubbed it against Danny, moaning low.

Danny took a step back, looked at Shane’s ass and slapped it. The moan he heard in response was delightful. He caressed the now red area, lightly touching it with the tip of his fingers and smiled proudly. He walked closer again, touching Shane’s whole body with his, he could hear his eager breathing.

Danny spread Shane’s cheeks apart and pressed his index finger into his hole. Shane moved his ass further, anxious for more, and Danny slowly took his finger off. He lined up his cock with Shane’s entrance, he reached for Shane’s wrists, pulled above his head and held it there.

He then moved his hips forward, entering Shane slowly as they both held their breath. Danny moved it in and out slowly a few times so Shane would relax his body. He increased a rhythm, Shane could hear him moan into his ear and he loved it.

Danny held him stronger as he moved harder, he heard a gasp and he knew what that meant. Faster, he hit Shane’s prostate, who got tighter. Danny bite his shoulders as he moved deeper, hitting Shane in a roll, making they both come.

When Shane woke up the next morning, he felt a light headache. Danny was still sleeping by his side, so he quietly got dressed and left the boy a note, placing it on the beside table. He gave Danny a kiss on the lips and left.

Thank you for letting me stay here while I couldn’t find my room, I think I will get lost more often.  
See u later, S

They were back to the bus and to next city, Shane was a little hangover and slept on his bunk the whole ride.

“Are you feeling be-” Jason walked into the dressing room where a naked Shane was getting ready. “What the fuck? What happened?”

Shane stared at him not quite sure about what he was talking about, he looked around to make sure it was with him Jason was talking. It was him.

“Girl, you have bruises all over your body,” Jason said as he got closer to Shane. “Did someone beat you up?”

Then it hit Shane real quick, he walked away from Jason trying to find a robe or something to cover his body, and when he turned around Jason saw even more.

“Oh, that’s a mouth. And a hand print.” Jason realized, his mouth open. “We didn’t left with guys yesterday…”

“Hey guys,” Danny greeted them in a singing voice, smiling and clearly in a good mood.

“The fuck you happy, bitch?” Jason asked. “Shane have hickeys all over his body and you are in a good mood, singing to the sun? Isn’t usually the opposite? Did I awake in an alternative universe?

“Chill out, Vi.” Danny said very relaxed.

“What the fuck.” Jason murmured quietly as he left the dressing room.

“Sorry about that.” Danny said to Shane, who went to the mirror check his body properly, and yes, there were a lot of bruises.

“No, you’re not.” Shane said as he turned and saw the mark of hand print on his butt.

“Yeah, I’m not.” Danny said and quickly captured Shane’s lips.

It had become quite a tradition to go out to some bar or club after the shows in almost every city they went. This club they were in, Katya was still in drag, dancing over the couch with her weird moves as some fans watched and recorded it. Jason was next to Danny as the red light filled the room and they drink and sing.

The bunks were like heaven by now, as they slept the whole trip between the cities. And aside the show tonight, they were doing an interview, so they had to get ready earlier. After filmed the interview and taken the photos, they hit the stage and gave the kids life. It was an amazing feeling the energy the crowd gave them back.

Yes to the hotel rooms. Tonight they were staying in one, and no one was in the mood to party hard. As they went to the hotel, Danny lazily knocked on Shane’s door, greeting him with a lovely kiss on his lips and walked straight to the bed, falling on it.

Shane walked back to the bed and Danny pulled him closer, they snuggled together and Shane gave him soft kisses all over his face. Danny grumbled something that Shane couldn’t understand, but he smiled as he looked at the boy next to him. Shane gave him one last kiss and closed his eyes too, sleeping on his arms.

Leaving the hotel to their way to the airport, a bride spotted the group and wanted to take pictures with Aaron, apparently she was getting married there. On the flight, Brian was sitting next to Shane, and being the two goofy selves they are, they tried every snapchat filter. They went on a food hunt as they landed.

At the stage, Adore was having fun, mostly in the opening act when they could all be together, it was a nice group of girls, and having Courtney there was even better.

She and Courtney played with each other during the number, talking with each other under the loud music. They formed the circle and Adore went to grab Courtney`s waist and slap her ass. Courtney turned around and Adore made a funny face and moved her hips forward, Courtney distracted with their game, forgot that Jinkx was behind her and stepped into her feet, making the other queen fall on stage.

Courtney tried to hold on something and ended up having her skirt open up, but she held it on time, avoiding it to fall to the floor. Adore awkwardly ran to help Jinkx, in shock, who laid on the stage like she was on the beach to get some tan, and like nothing strange had happened. Adore didn’t knew if she should help Jinkx to stand up or continue their choreography, like the other queens did.

Adore, Courtney and Jinkx lined up together, returning to the act, while Adore checked on Jinkx all the time to see if she was okay. A little bit after that, was Jinkx turn to go in front and do part of the song, and when she did, she gave her all and the crowd clapped for her, louder than before.

“I’m so so sorry, Jinkxy.” Adore said as they left the stage.

“The lovebirds can’t help each other, can’t they?” Pandora said and everyone laughed, Adore blushed but she kept her face together, she gave them an eye roll and left for a change of clothes.

“I think we should…” Adore started as Courtney walked in, she was planning it on her head the whole night.

“Talk?” Courtney suggested.

“Stop.” Adore said and for the look on Courtney’s face you could tell she understood it wrong. “No, not stop. Stop hiding. I think we should tell them.”

“We talked about this,” Courtney said.

“I know, but I’m over it.” Adore said and Courtney had that expression when she’s thinking too much and analyzing everything. Adore stood up and held her hand, Courtney looked at her. “I mean, why not? I don’t see any reason for us to keep it, but if you don’t want to…”

“It’s fine,” Courtney nodded and smiled. She shrugged and Adore kissed her.

“Hey guys,” Adore said as she stopped at the doorstep from the crowded dressing room. “Wanna see something cool?”

Everyone looked at her waiting for what she was going to do, then Adore pulled Courtney by her arm and kissed her, the reactions were instantly.

“Ew!” Violet screamed.

“Oh my god, so gross.” Katya said.

“That’s so gay.” Sharon said as Michelle laugh could be heard in another country.

“It’s funny because you two thought nobody noticed.” Michelle said.

Courtney gave them the middle finger and hid her face on Adore’s chest. Adore hugged her and placed a kiss on the top of Courtney’s head, feeling so happy now they could be open about it. She hoped her friends were happy for her as much as Courtney made her happy.


End file.
